


Dinnéar

by lmao5sos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Just trying something out, M/M, Unfinished, i can't speak irish, probably never will be finished, this is my Irish studying
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao5sos/pseuds/lmao5sos
Summary: I decided to try and write a Malec fic in Irish but gave up on the second paragraph as although I've been learning it since I was 4, this language is pretty damn hard.





	Dinnéar

Ní maith le Magnus daoine drochbhéasach. Ar an drochuair do, mar bhí sé posta le Alec Lightwood, b'eigean do le Maryse a bualadh. Gach coicís, tháinig sí ar teacht Magnus agus Alec a dhinnéar a ithe. Bhí athas an domhain uirthi nuair a chonaic sí a garpháistí, Rafael, Madzie agus Max, ach bhí sí an-fhuar le Magnus. Rinné sí ráitis faoi a smideadh, a gruaige agus a eadaí. Lá amháin deir sí go bhfuil an bia Indinéiseach traidisúinta 'déistineach'.

Bhí Magnus an ullmhú do na ráitis drochbhéasach inniu, ach níor tháinig siad. Bhí Maryse cairdiúil agus cinéalta. Bhí sé an-trína chéile. Níl barúil ag Alec cén fath, fiú.


End file.
